The Terran Empire
This is the fourth FanFiction.net story written by author Klingon64. It follows its predecessor (An Interplexing Future) in the style of short chapters and an action setting. The events take place during the summer after Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving's freshman year of high school (a school year after the events of An Interplexing Future). As with the predecessors, the story has--once again--many allusions to Star Trek (even the title and the whole major theme of the "Terran Empire" is one massive allusion to an alternate universe in the Star Trek timeline). http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7033940/1/The_bTerran_b_bEmpire_b Story Description Prologue and Chapter 1: Action Again? The freshman year was over for the usual group of teenage friends. The first week of summer vacation had gone by with marching band camp for incoming freshmen. It is also noted that the whole society of the United States of America is changed for the better over all by Phineas and Ferb's activities and contributions. One Saturday morning, an alert sounded in all the friends' rooms prompting them to all meet in Phineas and Ferb's yard via transporters. Meap sent a message telling of a mysterious temporal portal that opened up in his part of the galaxy, many ships resembling the USS Phineas (from Celestial Feelings; Meap had taken the USS Phineas at the end of that story) emerging. They engaged and destroyed part of Meap's fleet and were on a direct trajectory towards the Terran (from Latin terra for earth) or Sol System. Meap mentioned one common insignia on these ships--a black and yellow globe with a silver dagger going through it. In their "sanctum", Phineas, Ferb, and the others ready themselves with their 4-year-old uniforms from Celestial Feelings. Meap brings over the Phineas, where everyone boards again for the first time in 4 years (except for Irving, who replaces former Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz). Chapter 2: The Tale of Two Phineases The USS Phineas leaves Earth's atmosphere and warps to the area where the mysterious enemy fleet is waiting. Phineas warns the crew that they must all remain calm and duty-oriented in order to operate efficiently and effectively, noting that an insignia of a globe with a dagger through it means that whoever this is is out for conquest. After a while, Phineas has them drop out of warp 0.01 light years from the enemy fleet, where visual contact wasn't available. In a few minutes, Meap's fleet arrived; 5 minutes after that, visual contact was possible with the enemy fleet. The ship's red alert was sounded on the ship to warn of the coming threat. Isabella received the hailing frequencies from the main enemy ship, which Phineas had in screen. To the shock of himself and the crew, he was speaking to Captain Phineas Flynn of the ISS Phineas--he was talking to a parallel universe counterpart of himself! Alternate Phineas offered the Prime Universe fleet a chance to surrender and be spared, but Phineas refused and instead asked who he worked for. Alternate Phineas reveals that he works for the Terran Empire--an earth-based empire that conquers all others and is ruled by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who has all children indoctrinated in his evil ways. It was the combined intelligence of Phineas and Ferb mixed with the evil of Doofenshmirtz that made the Terran Empire what it was in the alternate universe. Alternate Phineas also notes that it was this brutal upbringing that made him strong, as well as his shipmates; he even says that Alternate Isabella was no coward in telling him of her passions for him, thus insulting Isabella Prime. Even alternate Isabella taunts her Prime Universe self, calling her a weakling, which Phineas takes very personally as Isabella cries. He then vows to put this enemy fleet to justice, even challenged to do so by Alternate Ferb from the screen. Phineas orders the viewer off in anger. He sends the small fighters of Meap's fleet to attack first and do some initial damage before the bigger ships were to go in. He concedes that many of them will die, but that none of them will in vain as he wishes them Godspeed. Chapter 3: The Battle The smaller fighters go in for the attack first. Most are destroyed in a matter of minutes, but they at least manage to severely damage 5 Terran Empire battle dreadnoughts in 2 minutes. The bigger ships went in for attack as General Phineas Flynn of the Terran Empire told his own ships to focus only on the smaller, weaker, and older ships of the Prime Universe fleet and to ignore the fire of the big and powerful ships. Both sides were equally-matched as ships were destroyed left and right. After a while, the smaller ships exhausted their ammunition, letting the Terran Empire fleet destroy them like nothing. Further on into the battle, the USS Phineas suffers some severe damage and loses its Port shields. The ISS Phineas suffers a hull breach and has a few of the Fireside Girls engineering crew sucked out into space. After a long battle, most of the ships on both sides had exhausted their ammunition and phaser power and were severely damaged. Some had to resort to ramming slowly into each other on both sides. Phineas suggests self-destruct and ship evacuation, but the auto-destruct is offline. Phineas suggests three things possible: ramming, surrendering, or planning some sort of desperate repair. Just then, a tractor beam locks onto the USS Phineas from the ISS Phineas. After futile attempts to escape, Terran Empire officers beam aboard and took the crew hostage. Chapter 4: Captivity The crew of the USS Phineas is taken to the brig aboard the ISS Phineas by Terran Empire security. There, they are put to wait for the captain--General Phineas Flynn. Phineas opens up ceiling panels, but puts them back into place when General Phineas Flynn pass through the hallway to taunt them from outside. He announces his newly-thought-of plan, which is to gain control of both dimensions by having access to a temporal portal that would give him access to both dimensions. He also gave his reasons for even arriving in the Prime Dimension. He was chasing Meap's fleet, as they had not succumbed to the Terran Empire's authority under Heinz Doofenshmirtz. They scattered suddenly as a temporal portal opened up directly in front of the Terran fleet. The fleet went through and emerged into the Prime Universe, where they attacked Meap Prime's fleet. They then headed for earth to execute an invasion and bring it under an authority like that of their empire--galactic conquest and brutal order. General Phineas Flynn leaves them with the fact that they will be "conditioned" to be made part of their navy. Phineas Prime continues taking parts from inside the ceiling panels out. He makes a particle blaster, but is unable to destroy the transparent aluminum windows. He turns it into an explosive device, which again has no effect. Phineas slumps down in frustration as the others do the same with their boyfriends/girlfriends, crushes, and love interests for comforting that was only possible in this way. Chapter 5: Reminiscing... Phineas was with Isabella, Ferb was with Gretchen, Baljeet was with Ginger, and so on. All were crying in the solemnity of the moment, boy or girl, no matter how tough. Most emphasis here is on Phineas and Isabella. Phineas notes his feelings of being a failure to Isabella, who assures him that this was not all his fault, even though they will have to live under the brutal rule of the Terran Empire and its military life. The attention then briefly shifts to Buford and the fact that one of the only remaining Fireside Girls came to his side to comfort him. Switching back to Phineas and Isabella, Isabella notes how she feels that her alternate self was right in calling her a coward for not telling Phineas of her feelings earlier. Phineas says he was the coward for not saying anything to her. He says even though emotion is not weakness, he felt that way. Isabella concedes that humans hide emotional matters, even though they don't have anything to lose by revealing them. Phineas says that if he had told her his feelings first, they could have spent more time together earlier. After calling himself stupid, he and Isabella hug intensely, bawling on each other's shoulders. Isabella reminds Phineas of the time four years prior that he had made the holodecks that they had spent time in virtual places as catch-up time (If Summer Only Lasted One Day). With a newfound hope, she kisses Phineas intensely for a long time, telling him that they need him to get home safely. Phineas then calls Buford out, telling him of a plan to escape by faking an escape to attract the attention of the guards so that Buford could take them down. Chapter 6: The Great Escape As planned, the teens all climbed up into the ceiling panels, pretending to be sucessful at escaping. As predicted, security guards came to stop them, only to receive crippling blows to the head from Buford. They all sneak through the hallways looking for an air vent to climb into, which they evetually do after Buford takes down guards in the hallway. Phineas, now improvising, suggested they sneak on through the airways, get into the bridge, and take the bridge crew face-to-face. With the aid of Ferb's small-scale GPS-like device, they all find their way to the bridge. They see Captain/General Phineas Flynn yelling at a security guard for calling him "captain" (the rank of Fleet Admiral was "General") before being told that the Prime Universe captives had escaped. After the scurity guards left, the Prime Universe teens began stunning their alternate selves with their phasers. Just as Phineas Prime begins to ask where his alternate self went, he gets shot in the arm and he collapses on the floor in pain at gunpoint from Terran Empire Phineas. After continuing to brag of his strength, he gets swept in the leg from Phineas Prime, who vows to fight after being mocked, having his girlfriend insulted, and being threatened. Alternate Phineas is more than willing to accept this fight. Chapter 7: The Final Battle Alternate Phineas reiterates his idea of taking both dimensions under Terran Empire rule to his Prime Universe self. Phineas says that he can start sleeping because the only place that would happen was in his dreams. When Terran Empire Phineas is about to ask how much more stupid Phineas Prime could be, he is dealt a hit to the face from Phineas Prime, who notes his overconfidence as his weakness. Alternate Phineas calls his Prime Universe self "brother", which causes Phineas Prime to tell him not to do so, as he is not related and not as brutal and heartless as his alternate self. Alternate Phineas says that Phineas Prime's weakness is being as selfless as he is. Phineas Prime points a phaser at alternate Isabella, causing alternate Phineas to show his sensitivity in that area. Alternate Phineas then leaps at Phineas Prime, and both are in a fist-fight on the bridge floor. Alternate Ferb tosses his brother a lightsaber from a hidden drawer while Ferb Prime does teh same for his brother. Both back away from each other t briefly respite and anticipate their oponent's next move. They then continue the duel, literally bouncing off the walls to try and strike each other. Phineas Prime shoots alternate Phineas in the leg, but he gets up and the duel continues. After a while, Terran Empire Phineas was able to slice Phineas Prime's phaser before barely cutting his right thigh. On his way down to the ground, Phineas Prime successfully manages to slice off alternate Phineas' weapon-holding hand. Both were in the ground in agony and in tears from what they had done to each other. Phineas Prime gets up and points his lightsaber at his parallel universe counterpart, telling him that this was never what he wished to do, but that he had to do it. Alternate Phineas said he wished to be killed instead of being left there to suffer, but he requested that he first be able to talk to his love, alternate Isabella. Here is what is said: : "I…I have failed at my…duty to the Empire…I do not…deserve to live any longer…do not mourn my death…remember that it'll be out of honor…" "I always loved you, and you know that" said Terran Empire Isabella in tears. "I will always carry your words on my heart and your accomplishments in my memories forever…" After this, the Terran Empire pair simultaneously said "I love you" and kissed deeply yet sorrowfully. After she backs away, Phineas Prime ignites his lightsaber once more, reminding his parallel universe self that he threatened him, his girlfriend, and his whole planet. Phineas Prime says that he has no regret in what he's about to do and raises his lightsaber in the air. He swings it down and hits the floor next to alternate Phineas before putting it away. He tells his shocked opponent that he never was for the "eye for an eye" mentality. After being asked what he has to lose, Phineas Prime says "My self-respect and good conscience. You're only a teenager like me and deserve to live a long and fulfilling life like any human being does." After this, Meap contacted Phineas Prime via communicator. Chapter 8: Things Set Right Phineas hears that Meap survived and had successfully repaired his starship from the communicator. He thanks Meap and then sees Terran Empire Phineas break down in tears of sadness and regret while he still cradles his handless arm. Alternate Phineas says he realizes how much of a monster he had become because of the rough environment of the Terran Empire. Phineas Prime corrects him, telling him that no matter what the environment is, we all have a choice of what to do with our circumstances; he also noted that the Terran Empire Doofenshmirtz needed a reminder of that fact. Phineas Prime asks his parallel self if he could get through to Doofenshmirtz; after saying he would try, Alternate Phineas has Ferb make trans-dimensional communicators for himself and Phineas Prime. After Alternate Phineas says that he'll need a prosthetic hand, Phineas Prime says that it was good to meet his parallel self and his parallel crew. The crew of the USS Phineas returns to the ship, which is released from tractor lock. The Fireside Girls return to engineering and make repairs. The following then happens: As the ISS Phineas slowly changed its trajectory to the temporal portal where it came from, they sent one last transmission—"Don't forget us! We may very well need your help in resisting Emperor Doofenshmirtz and his evil, so be at the ready! May the stars shine down on you..." Phineas Prime waves at the leaving ships in tears while Isabella holds his other hand; she tells him how proud she is that he did not hate these former enemies or give in to revenge. As they are about to kiss, an alert signal sounds from home on the ship. Phineas briefly kisses Isabella and then everyone returns to their stations. A message from home comes through to the ship and Mrs. Flynn tells them that she would be making lasagna for dinner. Phineas tells her that they'd be a while due to repairs and the return journey home. After a 2-1/2-hour repair, the Phineas is on its way home. Phineas tells the crew that they have all earned a good relaxation time and that they could all relax on this voyage, "...on some kind of star trek." After laughing in his savvy, Phineas and the crew all relax for the next 2 hours home. After slowly dropping out of warp on entry into the Sol System, they make their way to earth, place the ship in drydock, and board shuttlecraft that they parachute-jump out of to the Flynn-Fletcher house. After landing, all but Phineas and Isabella go inside. Phineas thanks Isabella for making him realize a year ago (An Interplexing Future) that revenge is never the answer. Isabella notes her pride in that he kept them safe and did not kill Terran Empire Phineas in hatred. After a romantic pause in the late afternoon sunset and breeze, they both have a prolonged kiss. After they notice the others looking through the big glass door, Phineas suggests they go in for lasagna. Allusions *﻿A parallel universe where earth is the center of The Terran Empire, whose insignia is a black and yellow earth with a dagger going through it (Star Trek ''Original Series, ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise) *A warp-powered starship (Star Trek) *Battle strategies similar to those of The Dominion War (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) *The line "...on some kind of star trek" (Star Trek: First Contact, Zefram Conchrane of warp drive on earth) *The idea of taking control of multiple dimensions in imperial conquest (Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) *Lightsabers as one of the weapons ("Star Wars") USS Phineas FanFiction Picture.jpg|USS Phineas PF-01 Phineas (Captain).jpg|Captain Phineas Flynn (USS Phineas) Ferb (Commander).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (USS Phineas) Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (USS Phineas) Irving (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Irving (Last Name Unknown) (USS Phineas) Buford (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm (USS Phineas) Baljeet (Chief Engineer).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Patel (USS Phineas) Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew).jpg|Fireside Girls (USS Phineas) ISS Phineas FanFiction Picture.jpg|ISS Phineas PF-01 Phineas (Terran Empire).jpg|Captain/General Phineas Flynn (ISS Phineas) Ferb (Terran Empire).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (ISS Phineas) Isabella (Terran Empire).jpg|Commander Isabella Flynn (ISS Phineas) Irving (Terran Empire).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Irving (Last Name Unknown) (ISS Phineas) Buford (Terran Empire).jpg|Major Buford Van Stomm (ISS Phineas) Baljeet (Terran Empire).jpg|Dr. Baljeet Patel (ISS Phineas) Fireside Girls (Terran Empire).jpg|Fireside Girls (ISS Phineas)|link=Fireside Girls (Terran Empire Universe) Category:Fanon Works Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Phinabella Story Category:Relationships Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes